RE Matel
by Silvarah
Summary: Story is written in Spanish - Basado en los hechos acontecidos en RE Zero, RE y las novelas de S.D Perry, La historia cuenta una nueva unión de el ex-marine Billy Coen y Rebecca Chambers, bioquímica novata de los S.T.A.R.S; para descubrir a Umbrella.
1. Prólogo

Puf, he empezado este fanfic porque Billy desapareció de la saga RE habiendo sido jugable solo en dos o tres videojuegos... No sé hasta donde va a llegar esto, pero el fanfic está basado en los hechos ocurridos en RE Zero, RE, y las novelas de S.D Perry (aunque no sean oficiales, me parece que narra los hechos de una forma muy adecuada)

De momento dejo el prólogo para situar los hechos en los que ocurrirá el fanfic, para ir abriendo boca...

_**Prólogo**_

**Periódico local**, 18 de Junio, 1998

**Italia**

_**Matel **_- El alcalde del lugar dió ayer una rueda de prensa en la que anunció que el Consejo Municipal contratará a un equipo de agentes especializados como medida de respuesta al aislamiento producido la semana pasada.

La zona puesta en cuarentena seguirá vigilada por la guardia local hasta la llegada de las fuerzas especiales en pocos días. El alcalde aseguró firmemente que mantendría la seguridad y la salud de la zona "sana" de la ciudad. Los químicos siguen trabajando en el desarrollo de un nuevo agente patógeno que contrarreste los efectos del virus que se extiende por la zona norte de la ciudad.

El jefe de la policia local y los demás miembros del Consejo Municipal afirman a los ciudadanos que Matel volverá a su tranquilidad y prosperidad posteriores:

"Puedo asegurar que nuestro equipo de bioquímicos está trabajando duramente para hallar una cura, y que los agentes contratados constan de una profesionalidad que no deja lugar a dudas sobre el éxito de su misión"

A continuación explicó detalladamente el plan de acción que llevarían a cabo varios equipos en las siguientes semanas...

Si quieren saber cómo se desarrollan los hechos, comenten.


	2. Capítulo 1

No puedo encontrar un título adecuado ni para la historia ni para cada uno de los capítulos. No sé la razón...

Si hay algunas faltas de ortografía o incoherencias con la serie en mi historia, haganmelo saber, se lo agradecería...

Disfruten ;)

_**Capítulo 1**_

El traqueteo del coche la había dejado exhausta, y lo primero que hizo Rebecca al llegar al pequeño cuarto del hotel fue descalzarse y tenderse bocarriba en la cama.

Había viajado durante un día entero, haciendo apenas un par de paradas para repostar y comer algo desde que había desembarcado en el aeropuerto romano. No es que hacer viajes demasiado largos la incomodara, pero en el vehículo iban cinco personas más a parte de ella y había tenido que conformarse con el pequeño rincón derecho de la parte de detrás del auto.

Pocos días antes de llegar de vuelta de su misión en Maine, Exeter; Chris la había llamado avisandola del próximo destino al que debia dirigirse: Matel, una pequeña ciudad al sur de Italia, que albergaba en sus entrañas uno de los laboratorios de Umbrella.

Cómo no, dando problemas.

El laboratorio había sufrido un escape liberando los productos con los que trabajaban e infectando toda la parte norte de la ciudad. Al parecer, el alcalde había actuado a tiempo y consiguió aislar la parte infectada con el fin de proteger su propia seguridad. Un equipo de bioquímicos estaba trabajando para encontrar la vacuna contra el virus... y poco después habían reclamado la ayuda de fuerzas especiales para exterminar el brote infeccioso de los laboratorios.

Una tapadera.

El único propósito del alcalde era deshacerse de toda aquella prole infectada, exterminar cualquier indicio de amenaza.

El equipo de Rebecca accedió a la petición...con otro propósito en mente.

La idea era recuperar todas las pruebas posibles del laboratorio, para poder sacar a la luz los experimentos que Umbrella Corporation había llevado en secreto en Matel.

Iban preparados y totalmente convencidos de su éxito. Pero, después de sus experencias en la mansión Spencer y en los bosques de las montañas Arklay, Rebecca no estaba tan confiada.

Giró sobre su costado y pasó su mirada por la mochila que había cargado desde Maine con algunos de sus objetos personales. Tenía algun tiempo libre antes de comenzar la misión, eran altas horas de la noche y no emprenderían la marcha hasta la mañana siguiente. El aire fresco no iba a venirle mal antes de entrar en aquel ambiente podrido.

Sólo Dios sabe cuantas horas...

Se levanto lentamente y se acercó al baño. El agua de la ducha estaba helada, y eso la hizo despejarse aún más. Se envolvió cuidadosamente en una toalla y rebuscó en su mochila para encontrar prendas limpias. Sacó una camiseta rosa. Un regalo de Jill, su antigua compañera de equipo en los S.T.A.R.S... y los pensamientos en los que había estado vagabundeando antes volvieron a ocupar su mente.

Después de separarse del equipo Alfa de los S.T.A.R.S de Raccoon (o lo que había quedado de ellos después del desastre en la mansión Spencer) Rebecca fue a Maine y se embarcó en una nueva misión con las personas que una vez trabajaron para los S.T.A.R.S de aquella zona y que ahora habían renegado de su propio trabajo al que algunos habían dedicado buena parte de su vida. La noticia de que Umbrella manejaba los altos cargos de los S.T.A.R.S con sucios chantajes había sido más que suficiente. Después de lo acontecido en la Ensenada Calibán, David Trapp y ella habían ido a trabajar con un nuevo grupo de personas mientras John se quedaba en Exeter.

Nada más llegar los recibió una chica alta, rubia y poseedora de unos chispeantes ojos azules. Kenia era la experta en explosivos del equipo de Roma, siempre preparada para abrir una ruta de escape. Los otros dos integrantes del grupo eran un hombre robusto, de una edad avanzada y una barba prominente que en algun momento le había recordado a Rebecca el cuerpo musculoso de Barry Burton. La cicatriz en su ojo se extendía hasta el final de su pómulo derecho. El otro miembro era un muchacho que parecía demasiado joven para estar envuelto en un caso de zombis devorahombres. Cuándo Rebecca le había preguntado por su edad, se había dibujado en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo que su pelo dorado cubriese buena parte de su cara.

- Diecisiete.- Le había afirmado todavía con su sonrisa.

Rebecca estaba acostumbrada a ser la novata, la pequeña a la que todos debían proteger. Pero esta vez había alguien aún más joven que ella. A pesar del cuerpo flacucho y del metro sesenta y siete que medía el joven, su mentalidad no correspondía con su edad.

Combinó la camiseta con unos shorts vaqueros recortados y volvió a calzarse las botas del uniforme.

Un minuto después de revolverse el pelo en el espejo, cruzó la puerta que daba al pasillo del hotel. La ausencia de luz a lo largo del corredor y el profundo silencio que gobernaba el lugar hacían pensar que en las sombras aparecería alguna de aquellas horribles criaturas... pero no sería así esta vez.

Avanzó en la oscuridad apoyandose sobre la punta de sus pies, intentando no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera alterar el sueño de sus compañeros de equipo. Llegó al borde de la escalera y observó con ojos atentos la entrada del hotel. Las luces alumbraban la entrada tenuamente, resaltando el timbre del mostrador de recepción. En el centro de la sala se extendian paralelamente dos sofás tapizados en blanco, frente a una mesita de café.

La recepción estaba vacía.

Descendió apoyando los pies con el sigilo que ultilizó en el pasillo, examinando cada peldaño antes de dar otro paso. Se deslizó hasta la planta de abajo echó un último vistazo hacia arriba. Estaba completamente sola.

Rebecca pasó por detrás de los sofás, de la mesita de café y de un helecho en un extremo de la puerta y jaló del tirador para salir al exterior. Un tintineo momentáneo hizo que Rebecca se sobresaltase y cerrara la puerta rápidamente, deshechando toda idea de continuar con su sigilosa escapada nocturna. Paseó la vista de nuevo por la sala y volvió a abrir la puerta con fingido valor, intentando no volver a rozar las campanillas que colgaban del techo. Y salió.

El aire le golpeo la cara como señal de victoria. No había oído ruido alguno en la estancia que acababa de abandonar, así que había logrado su propósito con écito. Miró alrededor con curiosidad.

Ni un alma. Las calles estaban solitarias y tranquilas: ni una persona, ni una farola encendida.

Las pocas luces que alumbraban las calles procedían de los comercios que cerraban trás un duro día de trabajo y de la luna, que bañaba todo el lugar con un resplandor plateado.

Matel era un lugar árido y rocoso. Por sus condiciones de sequía, Matel había recibido el sobrenombre de "Pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios". Después de recibir la corriente durante un rato, Rebecca se estremeció y segundos después comenzó su marcha. No quería perderse, así que decidió que no se alejaría del hotel...demasiado. Subió la vista a los tejados de las casas. Todas ellas estaban pulidas en ladrillo blanco, que brillaba tenúemente bajo el esplendor del astro dominante.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas a cal y canto, y no esperaba que las puertas estuvieran en otro estado.

El miedo se había apoderado de la gente, la ciudad vivía en el temor.

Rebecca posó sus tristes ojos en el suelo examinando las pequeñas rocas que adornaban la calzada que ella misma pisaba. ¿Cúando había sido la última vez que había caminado así? El día en el que Barry la llamó para presentarle a David tuvo unos minutos en el camino a casa de Barry en los cuales pudo tomar el aire montada en su bicicleta. Aquellos días de su rutina en Racoon City le parecían tan lejanos... Volvió a recordar su pequeño apartamento, su desordenada habitación, y su colección de discos musicales. La nevera de la pequeña cocina estaba repleta de sobras.

Aunque Rebecca fuese una bioquímica excelente, la cocina no era una de sus aficciones.

A menudo salía por la ciudad a buscar un lugar donde almorzar y en sus años de estudiante, había tomado su comida en la cafetería de la universidad.

Pero había perdido todo aquello. No volvería a vivir otro día parecido gracias a...

Aquel pensamiento la devolvió a la realidad. Umbrella.

Umbrella la estaba buscando y ella no había tenido una idea mejor que salir sola y de noche a paseo. Una gran idea.

Decidida a volver sobre sus pasos, Rebecca giró sobre si misma encarando la calle por la que había caminado para llegar a dónde se encontraba y distinguió en la oscuridad dos enormes siluetas paradas en medio de la calzada.

Rebecca se envaró inmediatamente. No podía creerlo. Esas dos personas tenían la mirada fija en ella...

Sin pensarlo, Rebecca tomóel callejón a su derecha. No había recorrido más de dos calles desde el hotel, pero habían sido suficientes para ponerla en peligro. Avanzó rápidamente por el callejón, ocultándose todo lo que podía en las sombras. La distancia hasta el final del lúgrube callejón le parecieron kilómetros y los segundos pasaban angustiosos mientras la abertura del final se acercaba poco a poco a ella. Pasó con aire triunfante entre dos papeleras volcadas, casi tocando la luz del exterior... y una mano la agarró con fuerza del antebrazo y la empujó hacía el interior de un edificio.

_La puerta se cerró tras de sí._

.


	3. Capítulo 2

_Mmm... vamos a ver cómo sigue esto... _

_¡En este capítulo aparece por fin Billy Coen!_

**Capítulo 2**

Rebecca forcejeó con su atacante, pero su fuerza la superaba. Era un hombre, de eso estaba bastante segura. Y además, por el tacto de sus brazos, era consideramente robusto. Perdió la respiración durante un segundo cuando intentó hacerla callar cubriéndole la boca con una de sus manos.

-Shh...

Rebecca paró un momento. ¿Estaba intentando...ayudarla?  
Dejó su actividad a un lado y se quedó allí quieta, sujeta por el abrazo del hombre misterioso.

Ambos quedaron a la escucha y pudieron oír claramente los pasos acelerados de varios individuos que atravesaban el callejón a la carrera. Mantuvieron la posición hasta que el eco de los pasos se perdió definitivamente...

Y, al igual que la había retenido, el hombre la dejó en libertad. La estancia a la que había sido arrastrada era segura a la par que oscura, y aunque Rebecca se giró para descubrir el rostro de su salvador, no pudo distinguir sus rasgos. Tenía que decir algo al menos...

-Gracias.- Pudo artícular.

La situación era realmente incómoda: el tipo había intentado salvarle la vida y ella se lo había agradecido revolviéndose y arañandolo. No era su mejor noche, desde luego.

-¿Eres del equipo de las fuerzas especiales?

La pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. ¿A qué venía eso, así, de repente? Era sólo un ciudadano curioso, debía ser eso...

Procuró escoger sus palabras.

-Bueno... la verdad es que sí. Mi equipo y yo acabamos de llegar a la ciudad por una llamada del alcalde. Vengo a... venimos a entrar en la zona infectada para mantener la seguridad de los habitantes de Matel...

La voz del tipo sonó cortante.

-No hace falta que te vayas por las ramas. Lo único que quiere ese estúpido político es que le metaís un tiro entre ceja y ceja a todos esos zombis.

Rebecca sintió como la sangre le bajaba de la cabeza.

Aquel hombre conocía la existencia de esas criaturas. Aquel hombre sabía algo de las armas biológicas de Umbrella.

El individuo se acercó, y Rebecca pudo sentir en su estómago el contacto del frío metal. Iba armado.

-Vais a llevarme con vosotros. Tengo algo que comprobar.

-Cálmese, señor. No soy yo la que decide...

-Acompáñame.- La orden hizo que Rebecca se encogiese aún más. No le quedaba más remedio que obedecerle, no llevaba nada con lo que defenderse. Ni siquiera llevaba encima su Beretta, y se maldijo por ello una y otra vez...

La hizo atravesar el umbral de la puerta hasta una zona iluminada caminando con la nueve milímetros pegada a su espalda. No sería capaz de volverse para realizar a tiempo una maniobra de defensa, así que se limitó a seguir maldiciendose en silencio mientras subía las manos a la altura de la cabeza. Se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, cuando la voz a su espalda hizo que su cuerpo se tensara de inmediato.

-¿Rebecca...?

Cuando volvió la cabeza, el hombre había bajado su arma hasta la cintura. Algo se agitó en el interior de Rebecca cuando pudo ver al hombre con claridad. Sabía quién era. Ojos rasgados de un color castaño pálido, cabellos repeinados hacia atrás que desprendían destellos oscuros bajo la luz de la lámpara colgante del techo... y un tatuaje que ocupaba por completo su brazo derecho.

No puede ser.

-¿Billy...? ¡Billy!

La tensión huyó de su cuerpo. Bajó las manos instintivamente y recorrío a la carrera el espacio que los separaba para abrazarlo.

No había vuelto a ver a Billy desde el inicio de aquella pesadilla, cuando exploraba solitaria el interior del Eliptic Express. Su primera misión como miembro oficial de los S.T.A.R.S.

El helicóptero en el que viajaba junto al equipo Bravo se vió obligado a realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia gracias a un inexplicable fallo del motor. Cuando vió por primera vez a Billy, la había amenazado con una pistola.

Como aquella vez. Pero ambos habían terminando cooperando, y de hecho el vínculo que establecieron durante su cruzada por la mansión Arklay superó a la mera supervivencia. Juntos abatieron cientos de criaturas infectadas y consiguieron información más que valiosa sobre Umbrella, y sobre el virus-T. Él siempre había velado por su seguridad, y la había salvado en inumerables ocasiones... al igual que la había vuelto a salvar aquella noche. Bruscamente, pero le había vuelto a salvar el pellejo.

Billy dejó caer la MP40 cuando Rebecca cruzó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. El plan de Billy era infiltrarse en el grupo de fuerzas especiales para entrar en el norte de la ciudad. Cuando se produjo el escape, la polícia obligó a todos los habitantes a desalojar la zona cercana al área que rodeaba el laboratorio de Umbrella. No es que él se hubiera asentado allí (no le convenía, era un "ex-convicto"), pero después de su pesadilla en la mansión de Markus la idea de que aun hubiera zombis en otra parte del mundo, dispuestos a morder a más gente y compartir su dolor, le ponía los pelos de punta. Quería entrar en la cuarentena, quería comprobar por su propio pie los horrores de Umbrella en Matel.

Su huída había sido larga y tortuosa. Salir de Estados Unidos con una falsa identidad resultó más complicado de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, y viajar de polizón le hizo pasar por muchos momentos angustiosos. Cada noche, las pesadillas le castigaban: lugares llenos de criaturas imposibles, procedentes del mismisimo infierno... y el atormentado recuerdo de Rebecca.

Y ahora, sin ni siquiera haberlo imaginado la tenía ahí, a un suspiro, desprendiendo una alegría que le hacia sentirse en su lugar de nuevo.

Dudó un momento antes de devolverle el abrazo, y le propinó una caricia en el pelo.

-Sigues siendo igual de bajita que la última vez.

Rebecca se alejó de él, con su mirada fija en el suelo. Parecía avergonzada y molesta a la vez, pero la felicidad seguía reflejada en su expresión. Billy sonrió por primera vez en semanas.

El tiempo que había pasado con la joven combatiendo muertos-vivientes y hombres sanguijuela había hecho que le cogiese cariño. La pena es que la hubiera conocido en aquellas circunstancias...

Rebecca volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Se puede saber cómo has acabado aquí? - Preguntó, retirándose el pelo y colocandolo

detrás de la oreja.

Billy perdió su sonrisa. Hacerle saber los obstaculos que había tenido que superar para llegar a donde se encontraba no iba a cambiar nada. Intentó que su voz sonara serena.

-Ahora soy Douglas Mark. ¿No es divertido? - Recogió la pistola del suelo y la puso sobre una pequeña mesa, con media sonrisa dibujada. Quería explicarselo todo a Rebecca, hablarle de sus pesadillas, de sus huídas... pero se conformó con tenerla de nuevo a la vista. - Las coincidencias no existen, ¿no? Supongo que la desgracia me ha seguido hasta Italia...

-No seas ridículo.- Rebecca meneó la cabeza y, con su movimiento, provocó que el colgante de la marina que una vez perteneció a Billy tintinease y lanzara un suave destello bajo la luz de la estancia. Rebecca lo conservaba... - Ya hablaremos de eso luego, creo que hay otro asunto más importante que tratar ahora mismo.

Billy se sentó en uno de los brazos del sillón al lado de la mesita. Convencer a Rebecca era ahora su máxima prioridad. La mirada suplicante de Billy se clavó en la de la joven antes de empezar a hablar.

-Rebecca, debo entrar ahí. Ver con mis propios ojos la verdad.  
Si Umbrella ha llenado este sitio de zombis, tengo que saberlo. Y más ahora que...

Y más ahora que ella iba a entrar en la zona infectada. Billy suponía que iría escoltada por todo un equipo de personas cualificadas, pero para él ni cinco personas con entrenamiento serían capaces de proteger a Rebecca de aquellas abominaciones. Debía acompañarla.

-Billy, es una locura. ¿De verdad quieres repetir esa experiencia?

-Por favor, Rebecca.

La joven se le quedó mirando preocupada, intentando buscar una excusa que sonara convincente... pero para Billy nada iba a serlo lo suficiente. No pudo aguantar su mirada y desvió la suya hacia otro lado.

-Vas a arrepentirte toda tu vida de entrar ahí... Si es que logramos salir.- Un nudo se le formó en la garganta, y su vista volvió a fijarse en los ojos del ex-marine.

-Eres demasiado negativa.- Dijo Billy, pero sabía que llevaba razón.

-¿Estás completamente seguro?

Él guardó silencio un segundo. No es que estuviera "seguro", pero un sentimiento escondido le impulsaba a explorar aquel lugar. Miedo, valentía, rabia... o incluso nostalgia.

-Espero que sepa cuidarme adecuadamente, Agente Rebecca.

Ella lanzó un profundo suspiro, y la media sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Billy. Estaba dentro.

-Vamos a salir mañana temprano.- Explicó Rebecca, cruzandose de brazos. - Asi que te quiero a primera hora de la mañana en las puertas del complejo. Si te veo asustado o con un equipo desadecuado para las situaciones a las que vamos a enfrentarnos, te dejo en tierra.

Como si fuera la primera vez. Había sobrevivido a plagas de zombis, hombres deformes y arañas mutantes con solo una escopeta y un puñetero mechero. Estaba más que preparado.

Rebecca buscó la puerta de salida y echó un vistazo a la sala antes de volver a dirigirse al ex-marine.

-Debería irme ya, o mañana tendré muchísimas ojeras.

Sonrió, y los ojos de Rebecca dejaron escapar una mirada firme y envejecida. Había cambiado.

¿Dónde estuvo el tiempo que estuvieron separados? ¿Cuánta gente había tenido que matar para proteger su propia vida? ¿Sintió el peso de la muerte...?

Se estremeció, y quiso formular todas aquellas preguntas a sabiendas de que ella querría responderlas tanto como él quería saber su respuesta, pero se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿Debería acompañarla a su castillo, princesa?

-Sé cuidar de mi misma. Recuerda lo que hemos acordado, ¿vale?- Agarró el pomo y lo giró con suavidad dejando entrar en la casa una nítida luz plateada. - Nos vemos mañana.

Y después de levantar la mano a modo de despedida, se marchó, mientras Billy la observaba desaparecer a la carrera en la oscuridad de las calles, tal y como se habian encontrado.


	4. Capítulo 3

¡Los capítulos empiezan a ser más largos!

Voy mejorando :D

_**Capítulo 3**_

Los rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de las rendijas de la ventana de la habitación de Rebecca hicieron que la joven apretara los párpados con mayor intensidad.

El amanecer la había sacado de su profundo sueño anunciándole que ya era la hora de prepararse. Pero ella se negaba a obedecer.

Agarró las sábanas sin ningún miramiento y se cubrió con ellas hasta la altura de la frente, evitando así que el sol la atacara directamente. El sopor volvió a invadirla y se mantuvo adormecida hasta que la puerta empezó a sonar.

Pom, pom.

Y, seguidamente, una voz familiar.

-¿Rebecca?- La voz de David sonaba preocupada.- Rebecca, ¿Estás lista?

Abrió los ojos lentamente y buscó con la mirada el reloj despertador en el escritorio de la habitación. Observó los números digitales con detenimiento.

_Las siete y cuarto... ¡¿Las siete y cuarto? _

Pegó un respingo y se levantó apresuradamente de la cama. Dió un vocinazo a David, que continuaba esperando en la puerta.

-¡Ya...ya salgo, espérame en la entrada!

Mientras recorría el pequeño espacio que la separaba del baño a la carrera, el eco de los pasos de David fue convirtiendose en un susurro hasta ó del suelo la ropa que había dejado tirada la noche anterior, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo, y la introdujo sin doblar en su pequeña mochila de viaje.

El inesperado encuentro aquella noche con el teniente Billy Coen había hecho que Rebecca se tomase su tiempo para lograr coinciliar definitivamente el sueño. Desde su encontronazo con el ex-marine en la mansión Arklay, al comienzo de las pesadillas de Umbrella, no había vuelto a saber de su existencia. Cuando Billy decidió ocultarse para mantener su vida lo consiguió, sin duda. Ella había decidido encubrirlo y entregó en las oficinas de la policía de Raccoon City un falso informe, en el que detallaba los hechos cuidadosamente y el cual culminaba con una frase que, aunque no fuese verdadera, la dejaba intranquila: "El teniente Billy Coen está oficialmente muerto". Sabía que no era cierto pero no podía evitar pensar que Billy y ella no iban a volver a verse. Sus caminos eran muy distintos, no se cruzarían de nuevo... o eso pensaba hasta ese momento.

Ver a Billy le había hecho recordar aquella fatídica noche: el miedo que la invadió cuando entró solitaria en el Eliptic Express, su ira al encontrar que el fugitivo Billy había matado a los guardias que le custodiaban hasta su ejecución, la impaciencia por saber que se escondía tras cada puerta, la tristeza al encontrar moribundos y heridos a sus compañeros del equipo Bravo, alivio al encontrar a Billy sano y salvo cuando se perdió en las aguas residuales del complejo de Umbrella, la adrenalina que corrió por sus venas al enfrentarse a aquellos hombres putrefactos y carnosos... y todas las veces en las que su vida había estado a punto de perderse. En todas ellas, él, Billy, estuvo para rescatarla y devolverle las ganas.

Resultaba gracioso.

Billy y ella establecieron una relacción mas profunda de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado.

Salió del baño con la velocidad con la que había entrado y se apresuró a vestirse, ciñendose el chaleco Kevlar, ajustando las correas laterales. En el logotipo en forma de cruz que adornaba su espalda podía leerse la palabra "_Rescue_". Revisó por última vez el contenido de su botiquín-riñonera antes de ajustarselo a la cadera y se enfundó la beretta.

Debía darse prisa. Salió del cuarto empujando la puerta con un suave talonazo mientras volvia a pasar la vista por la habitación. No pensaba que David se hubiera enfadado con ella ni mucho menos, pero hacer esperar al resto del equipo no le gustaba. Para Rebecca, David se había convertido en un ejemplo a seguir, casi como un padre. Si había alguien en el que podía confiar ciegamente, ese era él.

Recorrió el corredor por el que había andado sigilosamente la noche anterior y casi se avalanzó a la entrada del hotel de un salto, evitando los dos últimos escalones. Bob estaba allí esperandola y le dirigió una mirada acusadora que hizo que Rebecca se erguiese en un segundo.

-Lo siento... ya estoy lista. ¿Dónde están los otros?- Rebecca se revolvió nerviosa el pelo. No podía dejar de preguntarse por la cicatriz que Bob lucía en su ojo derecho.

El musculoso hombre no era persona de muchas palabras. De hecho, desde que lo conoció en Roma, no había mantenido ninguna conversación directamente con él.

Hizo gala de aquella cualidad cuando abrió la boca para responder.

-Estan esperando allí. David me pidió que te esperara.

Sin mediar más palabra, se giró en dirección a la puerta con un enorme saco a la espalda. Estaba segura de que Bob podría cargar con cuatro más de esos... y aquello la inquietaba.

Caminó tras los pasos de Bob atravesando las tortuosas calles de la ciudad, expectante por lo que iba a encontrar al llegar al complejo. Se puso a la altura del hombretón, intentando divisar los muros lo antes posible.

¿Estaría Billy esperando ya? Oh, Dios. ¿Y si se ha encontrado con David?

Por fin, la enorme barricada coronada con una complicada entramada de cables asomó en la línea del horizonte. Tres siluetas aparecian recortadas en la puerta, casi ocultas por los numerosos transportes que adornaban los exteriores de la cuarentena. A medida que se fue acercando, pudo distinguir un par de siluetas más, separadas del grupo.

Un guardia, y el otro...

-Billy.- Fue un susurro casi inaudible pero le pareció ver a Bob lanzándole una mirada furtiva.

Se adelantó, sonriendo al rostro inexpresivo de Bob y se apresuró a llegar a su lado. Intentó no pensar en la cara de asombro que pondrían los tres miembros que la esperaban en la puerta cuando apareciese con un hombre desconocido...

Billy estaba apoyando la espalda en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre y con la mirada perdida en algun punto del suelo. Llevaba puestos unos tejanos ajustados, unas gruesas botas y una camisa negra que cubría con un chaleco protector. En su pierna, lucía la funda de un gran puñal.

Rebecca se le acercó por el costado y tocó uno de sus hombros con suavidad. Se arrepintió rápidamente de su torpeza cuando Billy salió de su ensimismamiento y la miró con ojos desbocados. Estaba más perdido en sus pensamientos de lo que pensaba...

-Rebecca.- Retiró la espalda de la pared del complejo y dejó caer los brazos hasta la cintura sin dejar de observarla.-Se suponía que teníamos que estar a primera hora de la...

-Lo sé, lo sé.-La interrupción no pareció molestar a Billy.-Fallo mío, ¿vale? Hubo algunos asuntos que resolver de camino.- No quería contarle que se había dormido.

-Ya...-Dijo Billy, pero no hizó ademán de preguntar la verdadera razón.

Rebecca se acercó un poco a él para evitar que el guardia a su izquierda oyese lo que tenía que decirle.

-Escúchame bien. Mis compañeros están preparandose ahí detrás, y se impacientaran si no estamos con ellos en menos de dos minutos.- Echó un vistazo alrededor antes de continuar la conversación.-Te han enviado desde la marina Estado Unidense para supervisar nuestros movimientos. No creo que ninguno de ellos vaya a pararse a preguntar demasiado. Cuanta más ayuda reciban, mejor... siempre que sea de fiar. Eres un viejo amigo mio, ¿De acuerdo?

-A su servicio.- Billy hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de seguir hablando.- Tú sígueme el juego y todo irá sobre ruedas.

-Billy, ni se te ocurra decir algo que no debas de...

-¡Rebecca! - David asomó la cabeza por encima de uno de los jeeps. El tiempo para planear la coartada de Billy se había acabado. - ¿Qué estás...?

Cuando David se percató de la presencia de Billy, su mirada se endureció y unas pequeñas arrugas se extendierón alrededor de su rostro. Parecía que el capitán no esperaba compañía.

Se acercó a la pareja, cuidando cada paso y paseando su mirada de uno a otro. Rebecca empezó a morderse el labio inferior de puro nerviosismo, pero supo que lo mejor era hablar primero.

-David.- Dijo, y se acercó a su compañero. Él le devolvió una mirada llena de confusión y ella le colocó una tibia mano sobre el brazo para tranquilizarlo.- La marina Estado Unidense, ha enviado a un viejo conocido mio para cubrirnos. Él es...

-Douglas. Douglas Mark.- Billy detuvo a Rebecca en medio de la frase. ¿No podía callarse un segundo?- Encantado de conocerle.

-David Trapp, el placer es mio.- David dió un paso al frente, pero rechazó la mano extendida de Billy que mendigaba un apretón de bienvenida.- No me han informado de su visita, Sr. Mark.

Rebecca volvió a posar su nerviosa mirada en Billy, como suplicando que la dejara hablar, pero el ya se había adelantado.

-Cambios de última hora. Mi compañero tuvo que quedarse a medio camino, lo siento.

_¿Pero por qué añade datos que no hemos acordado?_

-Su cara me suena.- La voz de David fue como un tajo para Rebecca.

_Oh, no. Le ha reconocido. Se acabó._

-¿Nos hemos visto en algún lugar?.- Insistió David.

No lo creo. He vivido en los Países Nórdicos buena parte de mi vida. A no ser que haya oído de mis hazañas por parte de Rebecca, no sé como puede usted saber de mí.

Rebecca le fulminó con la mirada, pero a él no pareció mantuvieron en silencio, un silencio que solo duró unos segundos, pero que para Rebecca fueron como años. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo...

Finalmente, David volvió a dirigirse al ex-marine.

-Ya veo, acompáñanos, por favor. Le diré a Iván que prepare tu equipo.

Y, sin decir nada más, David desandó sus pasos para volver con los demás.

Rebecca se retrasó un poco y se aseguró estar fuera del campo de audición de David, antes de fulminar a Billy con la mirada de nuevo.

-Vas a conseguir que te echen.

La única respuesta que recibió fue la sonrisa de Billy y un encogimiento de hombros.

Caminaron uno detrás del otro para reunirse con el resto del grupo, y Rebecca se apresuró a presentar su nuevo grupo al marine Estado Unidense. Ninguno pareció poner objección alguna a disfrutar de su compañía, excepto David, que seguía revisando al extraño una y otra vez.

Rebecca deseaba confesarle la verdad, evitarle otra preocupación con la que romperse la cabeza, pero supo que lo mas prudente era dejarlo para mas tarde.

Kenia ayudó a Iván con el reparto del equipo. Después de la experiencia en la ensenada, David decidió que ningún arma era lo suficientemente acertada como para derrotar a las abominaciones biológicas de Umbrella, así que decidió llevar equipo de sobra.

A parte de entregar una pequeña radio a Bob, Rebecca y David, Kenia distribuyó una pistola del calibre de nueve milímetros para cada integrante del grupo. Billy rechazó el arma porque llevaba la suya propia. Se les entregó a cada miembro media docena de cargadores y un par de granadas de fragmentación -sólo en caso de emergencia, había dicho David-. Iván cargaba con una Dragunov para cubrir al equipo desde las alturas y Kenia metió cuidadosamente tres explosivos de proximidad en su mochila.

Cuándo se sintieron completamente preparados, el equipo se acercó a la pareja de guardias que custodiaban la entrada. Estos les hicieron entrega de unas pocas linternas y, con una nueva advertencia, abrieron las enormes puertas.

Avanzaron, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y esperando poder respirar aire puro el mayor tiempo posible. Nada más entrar, David ordenó al grupo que se colocasen en fila india para dar a conocer su estrategia.

El lugar en el que habían acabado no se parecía en absoluto a lo que Rebecca hubiese imaginado en un principio: la calle parecía tan normal como la que acababan de abandonar. La hilera de casas se extendia hasta el final de la avenida, que culminaba en una fuente que seguía en funcionamiento. Podía verse como el agua caía limpia hasta la peana. El cielo estaba despejado, sólo con unas cuantas nubes que evitaban que los rayos solares se fundiesen directamente con las calles. Lo único preocupante en aquel momento era el silencio, un silencio sepulcral que dominaba toda la zona.

Ni siquiera podía oír el canto de los pájaros, pero almenos tampoco escuchaba el gemido de algún zombi hambriento...

David extendió un fino papel entre sus manos en el que se veían representados los caminos que debían recorrer. Más allá de la fuente, se encontraba el complejo de Umbrella.

-Voy a explicar como vamos a proceder.- Comenzó David.- Los laboratorios de Umbrella están justo en este punto.- Afirmó, señalando con un dedo el lugar que le correspondía en el mapa.- Y nosotros estamos aquí.- Volvió a señalar una zona alejada con el dedo.- Pienso que avanzar directamente por la avenida no es muy buena idea. Deberíamos evitar en la medida de lo posible encontrarnos con una emboscada. Iván subirá al tejado de este edificio que se encuentra justo a la derecha de la avenida para cubrirnos. Kenia y Bob le acompañarán hasta allí y cuando le dejen en un lugar seguro se encargarán de revisar el lado este de la zona. Rebecca y yo aseguraremos el perímetro del ala oeste. Una vez cumplamos cada uno con nuestro propósito, avanzaremos hasta los laboratorios. Procurad internaros en lugares ocultos, pero evitad las sombras. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Billy levantó la mano con el ceño fruncido.

-Te olvidas de mí.

-Tú, mmm...- David miró a Rebecca de reojo, y luego volvió a hablar.- Vienes con nosotros dos, cubrirás la retaguardia.

-Genial...

Rebecca se sintió aliviada al saber que Billy la acompañaría. Podría tenerlo vigilado para que no metiese la pata. Lo que le preocupaba era la tensión entre él y David...

El grupo se separó como habían acordado y con un leve movimiento de cabeza, David les indicó que debían ponerse en marcha.

A Billy no le agradó demasiado el tal David. Vale que desconfiase, en realidad él también lo hubiera hecho, pero era demasiado sobreprotector. No sabía que relacción tenían el y Rebecca, quizá fueran parientes, pero eso no excusaba su actitud. Billy metió un cargador en la MP40 y se situó detrás de Rebecca, agitando la pistola en semicírculo.

La calle por la que habían entrado era sinuosa y corta, que comunicaba con un pequeño parque. La farola en medio de la calle continuaba encendida, a pesar de que era de día.

Llegaron al extremo del callejón, con las pistolas en alto, y David ordenó que entraran en el interior de una de las casas. Parecía querer comprobar algo. Billy se avalanzó con el hombro por delante y la puerta cedió sin mucho esfuerzo. Tuvo que arrugar inmediatamente la nariz: un hedor familiar, aquella peste inhumana le llenó las fosas nasales e hizo lo propio con sus dos compañeros.

David se adelantó y revisó la estancia en busca de amenazas, pero se encontró con que la planta de abajo estaba vacía. La escalera que comunicaba con la parte superior estaba rota, como si una piedra enorme la hubiese golpeado varias veces hasta reducir los escalones centrales a minúsculos pedacitos. Las luces estaban fundidas y, aunque llegaba alguna luz del exterior, cada vez era menor. El cielo avecinaba una tormenta.

Billy bajó el arma y observó a David por unos momentos. Estaba golpeando la radio con el dedo índice, mientras observaba el aparato con preocupación. Fue Rebecca la que habló.

-¿David?

-La radio. No parece funcionar, ni siquiera oigo la estática. Ha dejado de ir bien desde que abandonamos la avenida... ¿Recibe la tuya señal?

Rebecca descolgó su radio de la cintura y tocó varios botones. Desistió a los pocos minutos, con la misma mirada inquieta que David.

-Nada...

Billy guardó silencio. Parece que la mala suerte empezaba a hacer de las sullas...

-Puedo subir arriba e intentarlo desde allí.- Explicó Rebecca.- Quizá los edifiicios interfieran en la señal.

A Billy no le gustó demasiado la idea y, por lo que pudo ver, al estratega tampoco.

Cada vez que Rebecca había ido sola por la mansión Arklay, se había metido en un lio. Por mucho que pensó en otra manera de hacer funcionar la radio, no encontró una solución distinta a la que Rebecca les había sugerido.

David suspiró, y asintió con la cabeza muy lentamente.

-Está bien, sube.

-Déjame ayudarte.-Billy se colocó debajo del hueco de la escalera, con los dedos de ambas manos enlazados y un poco encorvado, preparado para impulsarla.

Rebecca se acercó a Billy y agarró a sus hombros. Mientras Rebecca le colocaba un pie en sus manos, le lanzó un susurro casi inaudible.-Cómo en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh?

Billy sonrió mientras Rebecca alcanzaba el agujero y se introducía en su interior. Estaba mucho más nervioso de lo que lo estaba la chica con apenas diecinueve años. Siguió mirando hacia arriba, esperando recibir alguna señal de Rebecca.

-Marine Estado Unidense.- La voz de David le pilló por sorpresa. Estaba tan concentrado en el agujero que había olvidado la presencia del otro hombre en la sala. David le miraba con el ceño fruncido y con su expresión endurecida.- ¿Qué tal eres como tirador?

-Por eso no debes preocuparte.- Respondió Billy devolviéndole la mirada. Parecía que lo estuviese examinando con todo detenimiento.- He asistido a muchas clases de tiro, la nueve milímetros no es la única arma de fuego que se empuñar.

David volvió a excrutarle con la mirada. Deseaba hacerse transparente por un momento, desaparecer de la vista del estratega. Aquella situación le hacía sentirse muy incómodo. Se limitó a desviar la mirada hacia la ventana mientras procuraba no inhalar una cantidad demasiado grande de aire.

-¿Siempre miras así a todo el mundo?- Le dijo, y volvió a mirar al agujero.

David pareció sorprenderse, y sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color rosado por el trato que le estaba dando a Billy. Un ramalazo de orgullo le hizo sonreir.

-Vaya, lo siento. En realidad no pretendía...Es solo que me cuesta acostumbrarme a...

-Olvídalo.-Dijo Billy, y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

No pensaba que David fuera a cejar en el empeño de averiguar su verdadera identidad, pero al menos le dejaría en paz por un rato.

Bang, bang.

Oyeron dos disparos en la parte superior, seguidos de un grito agudo y ambos hombres se tensaron de inmediato.

-¡Rebecca!

Intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa y se asintieron el uno al otro.

Seguidamente, se prepararon para ir en su búsqueda.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Rebecca apoyó con esfuerzo la rodilla sobre el suelo de la planta superior, impulsándose con las manos y pataleando con su pie en volandas para conseguir subir por el agujero al que Billy la había impulsado.

El hueco de la escalera se abría ante un pasillo color esmeralda, casi destrozado en algunos puntos del techo, por los que se colaban suaves haces de luz, y por los que podía divisarse el nublado cielo del exterior. En las paredes del pasillo podían verse tres puertas talladas en madera, una de ellas medio descolgada e impidiendo el paso.

Rebecca tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo y desenfundó la Beretta, apuntando a la habitación mas cercana. Tenía que revisarlo todo antes de buscar una señal, bajar la guardia en aquel tipo de situaciones era lo que había hecho desfallecer a sus compañeros...

Dio un tímido paso, intentando controlar sus nervios. Billy y David estaban en el piso inferior para acudir en su ayuda si fuese necesario, sus espaldas estaban bien cubiertas. La compañía de los dos hombres la haría sentirse segura hasta en el peor de los infiernos; pero ahora, frente aquel silencioso pasillo, sentía que cualquier cosa podría acabar con ella en un suspiro.

_Vamos, Rebecca. No eres ninguna chiquilla._

Alcanzó la primera puerta, abierta de par en par, y adoptó una postura agachada, apuntando a todas partes y a ningún lugar a la vez con su arma. Pudo relajarse enseguida, la estancia estaba vacía. El cuarto que se mostraba frente a ella era una pequeña biblioteca cargada con todo tipo de libros y cómics. Al final, bajo la ventana sin cobertura, un ordenador de porte antiguo. El paisaje que se observaba por la ventana era un aparcamiento de grava, con apenas tres coches, todos mal estacionados. Y más cerca del marco de la ventana...

_¡Una terraza! Seguro que recibo algo desde ahí... _

Se dio la vuelta decidida a cruzar el pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo... y la sangre se le congeló en las venas. A menos de un metro de dónde se encontraba, se alzaba un ser descompuesto, chorreante de un líquido desconocido y maloliente. Tenía las manos extendidas en su dirección, unos dedos huesudos que rasgaban el aire en busca de su piel.

Estaba claro que el zombi no podía verla: Dónde antes habían estado los ojos, ahora se mostraban dos cuencas vacías, una de ellas supurante de un líquido viscoso y de color negruzco. El labio superior había desaparecido, y su expresión lucía una eterna e incesante sonrisa. La ropa le cubría como un amasijo de tela deforme, hecha jirones. En su pie derecho, arrastraba lo que parecía ser una bolsa de plástico.

El súbito encuentro la sorprendió, y Rebecca retrocedió trastabillando, hasta que su cadera golpeó el escritorio. Lanzó un grito de miedo, más que de dolor, y levantó la Beretta apuntando al zombi, mientras el arma temblaba en sus manos.

_A la cabeza, a la cabeza..._

Disparó dos veces. El primer disparo se desvió, cortando el aire cercano a la oreja del portador del virus. El segundo disparo sin embargo, atravesó limpiamente la boca entreabierta del zombi, e hizo que se tambalease hasta caer de espaldas, moviendo los brazos en espasmos de muerte.

Rebecca mantuvo la posición, atenta a cualquier otro movimiento en el pasillo, pero no hubo ningún otro ataque. La joven se percató de su hiperventilación, y relajó los hombros dejando caer los brazos en peso muerto, intentando concentrarse en regular las subidas y bajadas de su caja torácica. Se llevó una mano a la cadera, buscando el punto del impacto, y lo examinó con los dedos.

Iba a salirle un buen moratón.

Permaneció unos segundos más a la escucha, y al no volver a oír nada, decidió continuar por el pasillo.

Atravesó la pequeña biblioteca, pasando por encima del cadáver y tragando saliva para bajar la bilis que comenzaba a agolparse en su garganta. Hechó otro vistazo al pasillo, a la habitación del fondo, y se decidió a llegar a la terraza.

Pero antes...

Al asomarse por el agujero por el que había llegado, pudo ver a sus dos compañeros intentando subir, impulsándose mutuamente y con las paredes. La escena le resultó bastante cómica, y no pudo remitir una risa nerviosa que provocó las miradas de los dos hombres.

-Rebecca.- Llamó Billy, con evidente alivio.

-Rebecca, ¿qué ha pasado? - La voz de David delataba su preocupación, y dejaba ver aquella culpabilidad a la que ella ya se había acostumbrado.

Dejó de sonreír, y mostró su Beretta agitándola en el aire.

-Estoy bien. Aquí arriba hay zombis.

-¿Cuántos? -Preguntó David.

-Solo me he cruzado con uno, de momento.- Rebecca dirigió su mirada al cuerpo inerte del zombi, y no pudo evitar sacar la lengua, asqueada.- Voy a seguir hasta la habitación del fondo, hay una terraza.

-Rebecca.- Interrumpió Billy.- Podemos probar en un edificio con escaleras.

-Puedo hacerlo... Douglas.- Rebecca titubeó un segundo. Ya no se llamaba Billy, al menos no delante de David. Vio como Billy sonreía maliciosamente y frunció el ceño.- Estaré de vuelta en pocos minutos.

Volvió a levantarse y observó el cadáver con detenimiento. La máscara inerte del ser era la expresión del horror, de las atrocidades de White Umbrella. Cómo podía alguien hacer algo así...

Su vista se desplazó hasta la habitación del final, y la Beretta volvió a alzarse.

La puerta a su derecha estaba bloqueada con la propia madera, así que no pensó en ella como un problema más. Avanzó con cautela todo lo largo que era el pasillo y se situó a pocos pasos de la puerta, con la nueve milímetros por delante.

Dio un pequeño salto y se abalanzó sobre la habitación, girando la pistola en semicírculo.

La habitación parecía libre, excepto...

En el pequeño dormitorio, encima de la cama, yacía el cadáver de una mujer. Sus inexpresivos ojos estaban ahora cubiertos por sus propios párpados, sumiéndola en un descanso eterno. El cuerpo de la mujer estaba cubierto con una manta hasta el pecho, y una mancha de un intenso color rojizo se propagaba por la tela hasta el extremo, desde el que goteaba hasta formar un diminuto charco en el suelo. No llevaba mucho tiempo muerta, y su mano izquierda mantenía el arma que acabó con su vida, suspendida en el aire.

Rebecca no pudo evitar sentir pena. Los sentimientos eran realmente una molestia en aquel lugar.

Desechó cualquier pensamiento hacia la escena que acababa de presenciar, y se introdujo en la habitación cubriendo la parte contraria al ventanón de la terraza. En aquella pared se extendía un enorme armario empotrado, prácticamente intacto, de un color blanco pálido. El hedor a muerte continuaba expandiéndose por toda la habitación, y Rebecca pensó que lo mejor era abandonar la sala lo antes posible.

Llegó rápidamente hasta la puerta corrediza que conectaba con el exterior y la abrió de par en par. El aire fresco procedente de fuera de la casa se mezcló con la podredumbre hasta hacerla mucho más soportable. Salió cuidadosamente, asegurando la terraza... y por fin, descubrió que estaba despejada.

Desde allí arriba podía observarse el parque por completo, y las casas más allá de los terrenos del lugar de juegos. Todo estaba horriblemente vacío.

Rebecca recordó de repente el motivo de su visita. Sacó la radio de su sitio para cumplir con su objetivo. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Extendió la antena del aparato y buscó alguna señal, desplazándose de un lado a otro de la terraza. El molesto sonido de la estática fue como un halo de esperanza para Rebecca. Toqueteó los botones, intentando contactar con Bob.

-Bob, aquí Rebecca. Indica vuestra posición, cambio.

Un ruido seco, luego una voz.

-Rebecca, soy Kenia.- La recibía entrecortado, pero pudo distinguir el regusto amargo de su voz.- Hemos perdido a Bob, cambio.

La joven no cabía en si de su asombro. De las tres personas que formaban el otro grupo, Bob parecía ser el más preparado. ¿Por qué se habían separado?

-Indica vuestra posición.- Repitió la misma frase, ahora un poco más rápido.- Kenia, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Atrapados... murciélago... estamos...

De repente la voz de Kenia desapareció, dejando paso a un chillido agudo que hizo que Rebecca soltase la radio y cubriese sus oídos con ambas manos, atemorizada. El aparato se golpeó contra el piso, y el grito de dos personas se unió al de la criatura. Luego, la estática remplazó el sonido infernal.

Rebecca se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, golpeándoselas, recogiendo la radio con sus temblorosas manos e intentando mantener firme su voz.

-Kenia, responde. ¡Kenia, responde!

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el sonido de la estática. Una de las dos radios debía haberse roto.

_Qué puede haber pasado..._

Rebecca volvió a colgarse la radio de la cintura y abandonó la terraza, desistiendo de todo intento de volver a contactar con sus compañeros. Fuera lo que fuese lo que los había atacado, debía ser una monstruosidad.

Intentó no pasar la vista de nuevo por el cadáver de la mujer mientras atravesaba el dormitorio, bajando la mirada al suelo. Quizá aquella persona estaba infectada, quizá decidió morir conservando su humanidad...

De repente, un estruendo ensordecedor provocó el retroceso de Rebecca. Observó el pasillo con ojos como platos: la puerta que antes había cubierto la habitación de la derecha, yacía ahora de forma desigual sobre el suelo. La única salida era el pasillo, no tenía más remedio que atravesar por encima...

Cruzó la habitación hasta el umbral, y permaneció a la escucha. En el interior de la habitación contigua, oyó los pasos arrastrados de otro infectado. Podía evitar ese enfrentamiento, solo tenia que correr a reunirse con sus compañeros y salir pitando del edificio.

Tomó aire -de lo que luego se arrepintió-, retrasó un pie y comenzó a correr. Pasó por al lado de la puerta, y pudo ver de refilón al zombi de espaldas. Recorrió el pasillo hasta el agujero y saltó, aterrizando en cuclillas al lado de sus compañeros. Billy hizo ademán de agarrarla, pero se retiró al ver que Rebecca ya estaba poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? - Preguntó David.

Rebecca meneó la cabeza, disgustada.

-Se han separado. Kenia e Iván están sufriendo un ataque, y Bob se encuentra en paradero desconocido.- El gesto de David se transformó en una máscara de angustia, pero Rebecca continuó hablando.- No he podido seguir hablando con ellos, se ha cortado la comunicación de repente.

David colocó una tensa mano bajo su barbilla y guardó silencio. Por lo que la chica podía adivinar, la cabeza de su amigo ya estaba sopesando todas y cada una de las opciones a tener en cuenta a continuación. Era un magnífico estratega, de eso estaba segura, así que pronto estaría dando nuevas instrucciones.

De momento tenían que abandonar el lugar, el zombi seguía buscando el rastro de Rebecca en el piso superior.

-David, tenemos que irnos ya.

El susodicho asintió, y luego señaló la puerta de salida.

-Crucemos el parque y entremos en el centro comercial. Podemos atravesarlo y salir por la puerta del almacén, avanzar por el interior de los edificios es mas razonable que descubrirnos en medio de la carretera. Deberíamos buscar un lugar alto para divisar la posición del otro grupo. ¿Podrías tú encargarte de eso, Douglas?

Rebecca giró la cabeza hacia Billy y posó su mirada en él. Estaba observando la escena con el ceño fruncido, con sus ojos clavados en los de David. No quería abandonar a Billy a su suerte esta vez, quería mantenerlo vigilado...

-David, yo llevo la radio, voy a acompañarlo.- Las pupilas de Billy tintinearon en busca de los ojos de Rebecca, sorprendidas, pero ella ya estaba mirando a David.- ¿Funciona la tuya?

-Supongo que funcionará si no nos separamos demasiado.- Ahora era David quien fruncía el ceño.- Pero si vais a ir juntos, entonces yo voy a seguir hacia el punto acordado, despejando el camino. Esperaré al final del centro comercial. Si no llegáis en cuarenta minutos volveré a buscaros a la entrada.

-De acuerdo.- Billy desenfundó la MP40 y pasó al lado de Rebecca y David, hasta alcanzar la puerta.- Vamos tirando, ¿no?

Recibió un asentimiento y abandonaron el lugar, preparados para cualquier sorpresa. El parque seguía tan vacío como cuando lo habían abandonado, pero en esta ocasión, el aire estaba cargado de un fuerte olor a humedad. La lluvia no tardaría demasiado en aparecer...

Con un gesto de su mano, David se despidió de la pareja y avanzó, hasta perderse detrás de unos arbustos.

Billy señaló con su arma unos bloques de piso que se alzaban un poco al oeste, a no más de setenta pasos, y se dirigió a Rebecca.

-¿Crees que es lo suficientemente alto?

-Si alcanzamos la azotea lo será.

Billy se apartó a un lado y le indicó que se adelantara.

-Las señoritas primero. El estratega me ordenó cubrir la retaguardia, princesa.

Rebecca le dedicó una mirada llena de ira, y Billy sonrió de nuevo. Sintió que Billy no se estaba tomando en serio la situación, no quería que aquello se convirtiese en un problema más adelante.

La espalda de Billy se pegó a la de Rebecca, y tomaron un callejón que conectaba con el de los edificios. Las casas de los alrededores estaban tranquilas, en ninguna de ellas se mostraba señal de vida. Era como si todo el mundo se hubiera ido de vacaciones, unas vacaciones de las que nunca iban a volver...

Alcanzaron la entrada de uno de los pisos, y miraron a través de los cristales translúcidos de la puerta antes de abrirla. La escalera del interior parecía en calma, y no detectaron movimiento alguno, así que giraron el pomo con intención de introducirse en el edificio... y descubrieron con disgusto que estaba cerrada.

-Mierda, debe ser algún tipo de cierre eléctrico.- Murmuró Billy, alejando la mano del picaporte.

Rebecca observó a su alrededor y descubrió unos telefonillos con los que comunicarse con cada uno de los hogares del bloque. Paseó los dedos levemente por los interruptores, leyendo el número de cada vivienda en voz baja. Allí ya no había nadie que pudiese abrirles la puerta...

-¡Rebecca!

Sorprendida por el repentino abandono de sus pensamientos, la chica siguió la voz de Billy con la mirada. El hombre estaba medio oculto tras la esquina del edificio, haciéndole gestos con la mano para que se acercara.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba, y descubrió una puerta negra metalizada, tallada en un muro blanquecino que conectaba con el patio del edificio.

Billy la miró, serio por fin, señalando a lo alto de la pared.

-Puedes subir por ahí, ¿no?

Rebecca asintió. Iba a quedarse sola otra vez.

-Claro. Buscaré una entrada desde el patio y te abriré la puerta desde dentro. No te muevas de ahí, no tardaré...

Bajó la vista al suelo mientras comprobaba que hubiera una bala en la recámara de su Beretta. Ocho balas, y todos los cargadores que Kenia les había entregado antes de entrar en el lugar. El miedo quiso hacer su aparición, pero Rebecca logró serenarse y levantar la Beretta, con sus manos temblorosas.

_Cálmate, solo tienes que encontrar rápido la entrada._

De repente, su cara se estrelló contra el pecho de Billy, y sus brazos quedaron atrapados en los del hombre. El gesto le impidió moverse, lo único que pudo hacer fue mantenerse de pie, contra el cálido cuerpo que la envolvía. El abrazo la había pillado por sorpresa, estaba aturdida y sin saber qué hacer, pero la voz de Billy hizo que se relajara.

-Estaré esperándote justo en la puerta, ¿vale? No voy a moverme de ahí...

Billy se apartó un poco de la chica y la miró a los ojos un segundo antes de acercarse a la pared y prepararse para impulsarla de nuevo.

Rebecca siguió inmóvil, y el miedo desapareció por completo. Había pensado que Billy se confiaba demasiado por haber salido con vida de la mansión Arklay, y que estaba tomándose la situación a la ligera. Pero en aquel momento, él adivinó como se sentía, y supo calmarla.

Quizá Billy se lo estaba tomando más en serio que ella.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa pálido, y avanzó hasta Billy para subir a lo alto del muro. No quería mirarle, porque sabía que estaría riéndose en silencio de ella. La había dejado tan desorientada que hasta ella misma de hubiera reído de su cara si la hubiese tenido delante.

Alcanzó el final de la pared con la mano, y usó los pies y los hombros para sentarse en el llano superior.

Divisó el patio desde arriba: varios bloques de piso lo rodeaban, dejando como única entrada de luz el espacio abierto sobre su cabeza y el muro por el que acababa de subir. Varias bicis se amontonaban en una esquina, sobre el hueco que llevaba al sótano. Conectando algunas ventanas se extendían unas tanzas, de las que colgaban al azar algunas prendas de vestir o ropa de cama.

Y en el lado izquierdo, justo en la parte trasera del edificio de la puerta eléctrica...

-¡Ya veo la puerta! - Gritó, pero inmediatamente bajó la voz varios decibelios. No quería zombis rondando a Billy...- Tardaré unos minutos en abrirte.- Posó la mirada en el hombre, que la observaba inexpresivo.- Espérame.

Billy extendió el pulgar a modo de respuesta, como ella hubiera hecho en el pasado. Rebecca no pudo evitar sonreír, y Billy le devolvió otra sonrisa. Bajó la mano y la miró, aún sonriendo.

-Ten cuidado. No la líes ahora.

-Tú procura estar en la entrada cuando te abra.

Rebecca agarró el llano con las manos y, apoyando los pies sobre el muro, dio un pequeño salto que la llevaría hasta el suelo del patio.

No estaba sola.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Bob huyó, agarrándose el brazo con fuerza, como si aquello fuese a impedir el escape de sangre. Trastabilló y apoyó la espalda contra la pared del edificio más cercano, resbalando por los ladrillos de piedra hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. La sangre empezaba a abrirse paso entre sus dedos, sin que él pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. Lanzó maldiciones en silencio y entrecerró los ojos, dispuesto a ordenar sus pensamientos.

Al separarse de David, Rebecca y el otro hombre -Douglas nosequé, había dicho-; Iván, Kenia y él siguieron la ruta que el capitán había marcado. El recorrido fue tranquilo al principio: avanzaron sin ningún sobresalto, cubriendo cada flanco hasta dejar atrás dos manzanas enteras. Un par de zombis les salieron al paso cuando avanzaban por la calle contigua al piso objetivo, pero los abatieron sin ningún problema. Ya les habían informado de lo que iban a encontrarse en una reunión previa, David y Rebecca conocían bien la situación... así que se mantuvieron impasibles mientras los cuerpos sin vida caían al suelo.

Después de aquello no habían hablado demasiado; una cosa era saber lo que iban a encontrarse, y otra verlo directamente. La expresión de Iván se había tornado triste, y Kenia incluso estuvo a punto de vomitar. Consiguió contener las arcadas hasta que llegaron al edificio. Subieron hasta la azotea, sin ningún otro encontronazo... y fue allí cuando todo empezó a ir mal.

Una criatura enorme los había atacado, una mezcla de murciélago y ave rapaz, una bestia amorfa de más de tres metros. Procuraron ocultarse, avanzando rápidamente hasta la escalera de incendios, y en plena carrera Bob perdió la radio. Fue cuando la enorme uña del animal le atravesó uno de los brazos que Bob dejó de disparar, ante los gritos desesperados de Kenia. Las machas de oscuridad le nublaron levemente la vista, y oyó en la lejanía los estampidos rugientes de la Dragunov de Iván.

De pronto se vio suspendido en el aire, cayendo a gran velocidad... y recuperó la consciencia tendido en un montón de cubos de basura. La porquería había amortiguado la caída de algún modo, y a parte de su antebrazo sangrante y un punzante dolor de cabeza, estaba entero.

Ya no podía oír gritos, ni disparos, ni el aleteo desbocado del animal. El silencio le retumbaba en los oídos más que si alguien estuviese tocando la trompeta a pocos milímetros de él.

Quizá sus compañeros habían muerto, o mucho peor. Quizá ellos fueran en aquel momento igual que los hombres descompuestos que mataron de camino al bloque.

Lo único que había podido hacer era desplazarse arrastrando hasta llegar donde se encontraba, casi incapaz de moverse por la herida del brazo. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, era consciente de ello, pero la herida no había sido mortal. La garra atravesó la piel a pocos centímetros del hueso, y aquello había sido crucial para no perder el brazo por completo. Aun así, la herida le hacia sentirse débil, cansado. Un picor insoportable empezaba a recorrerle todo el cuerpo, pero ni siquiera esas ansias por rascarse pudieron superar al cansancio, aquella pesadumbre que empezaba a sumirle en una profunda oscuridad.

Sus últimos pensamientos cuerdos estuvieron dirigidos hacia las caras de David y Rebecca, las otras dos personas de su equipo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que lo encontraran, que le diesen de beber, volver a la zona segura. Le picaba todo el cuerpo, y además un hambre descomunal empezaba a reemplazar a la sensación de picazón.

Quería comer. Necesitaba comer.

Luego no pudo continuar pensando.

Una fría gota le golpeó la nariz, y David levantó la vista al cielo. Comenzaba a chispear, y él aun no estaba bajo techo. Iba a empaparse por completo si no encontraba pronto algún sitio donde cobijarse.

Le había dicho a Rebecca que atravesaría el centro comercial, que les limpiaría el camino... y en realidad, no había mentido del todo.

David se acercó hasta la puerta del centro comercial de Matel, una puerta giratoria ahora carente de cristales que dejaba a la vista todo el interior. La mayor parte de las estanterías y las lámparas de decoración estaban volcadas o rotas, esparciendo de forma desigual montones de porquería, sin dejar al descubierto las losas. No vio señal alguna de vida dentro, ni siquiera un cadáver adornando el lugar, así que se alejó de allí, dispuesto a encaminarse hacia el área donde se había desplazado el segundo equipo.

Las palabras de Rebecca le habían inquietado profundamente. Acababan de llegar y ya habían perdido de vista a tres de los cinco miembros del grupo. Estaba preocupado, preocupado y atemorizado. Si solo quedaban ellos dos para infiltrarse en el laboratorio, debían pensarse si abortar la misión. Umbrella era demasiado peligrosa para ellos, y temía no poder proteger a Rebecca de un modo adecuado.

Otra cosa a la que no podía parar de dar vueltas mientras volvía al punto de inicio era el haber dejado a Rebecca con aquel tipo extraño, el marine. Su llegada le pareció demasiado extraña, demasiado forzada. Ni siquiera le habían avisado de que llegaría. Sin embargo, entre él y Rebecca parecía existir cierta compenetración, como si hubiesen trabajado juntos anteriormente, en algún otro lugar...

La chica podía apañárselas sola, se lo había demostrado en múltiples ocasiones, pero siempre estaría más tranquilo sabiendo que sus espaldas estaban cubiertas.

Atravesó la calzada frente al portón de entrada, reprimiendo sus deseos de abandonar. Cada vez que se enfrascaba en una misión contra Umbrella, algo se torcía y salía mal. Su larga carrera en los S.T.A.R.S de Exeter le había enseñado a planear rápidamente una opción alternativa, sí, pero no le gustaba tener que recurrir a ella. Si todo salía bien, mejor.

La lluvia comenzó a bañar la ciudad con sus puntiagudas gotas, y David aumentó la velocidad de su marcha hasta desplazarse al trote. Encontraría a los demás lo antes posible, la esperanza de que continuaban con vida seguía presente, y volvería junto a Rebecca y el otro tipo lo antes posible.

_Este es un capítulo más aclaratorio que otra cosa, lo peor viene en el siguiente... Thanks for support :)_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Rebecca abrió la puerta después de que Billy llevara un rato bajo la lluvia. Estaba empapado y temblando, casi castañeando los dientes.

A pesar de la calor sofocante del mes de julio, el agua caía helada sobre el pavimento de las carreteras, y no había calado menos en las ropas del hombre que la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho agarrándose los hombros para frenar los temblores, intentando darse calor el mismo. Rebecca no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Pf.

-Si, tu ríete.-Billy entro con media sonrisa en el edificio, pasando por su lado.- Te tocara a ti bañarte tarde o temprano.

Rebecca rió en silencio y siguió los pasos de Billy subiendo hasta el primer rellano del edificio. Sus botas emitían un chasquido húmedo cuando posaba los pies en los charcos que se formaban en cada escalón que Billy dejaba atrás. Siguió sonriendo divertida mientras subían las escaleras pasando por delante de las puertas cerradas de los apartamentos, algunas obstruidas por dos tablas de madera entrecruzadas.

Al alcanzar el tercer rellano Billy la detuvo colocando una mano delante de ella. El rostro de Rebecca volvió a mostrar una expresión seria.

-Mira eso.

Al pie de la puerta de la derecha del rellano, se encontraba tendido y cabizbajo el cadáver de un policía. Parecía llevar allí varios días muertos, por el avanzado estado de descomposición y desprendía un olor bastante desagradable que obligo a Rebecca a cubrirse la nariz y la boca con una mano.

-Uff...

La puerta estaba entre abierta y dejaba ver levemente el pasillo del domicilio.

-Deberíamos entrar.-Murmuró Rebecca aunque la idea no le agradaba demasiado.-No me gustaría sentir una mano putrefacta en la espalda mientras subo la escalera.

_Los zombis no pueden abrir puertas ni subir escalera, pero los monstruos de Umbrella seguro que se las apañan para alcanzarnos..._

-Completamente de acuerdo.-Respondió Billy.

Cada uno se situó a un lado de la puerta, con sus armas en alto y mirándose a los ojos. Después de unos segundos, Billy asintió y empujó la puerta de un zapatazo abriéndola de par en par, apuntando con su arma a todas partes. Rebecca lo imitó y se agacho a su lado, cubriendo la puerta en su derecha. El pasillo parecía vacío con una entrada de luz chispeante en lo alto y carente de bombillas, y un par de puertas, una al fondo y otra a su derecha. Billy permaneció en tensión, ceñudo y observando la puerta del fondo.

-Yo miro al final. Ocúpate de la de la derecha.

Rebecca avanzó semiagachada hasta la puerta que le tocaba mientras Billy rozaba con los dedos la entrada de la habitación del fondo para introducirse en su interior.

Se quedó mirando el pomo unos momentos, preparándose para retroceder si algo la esperaba dentro, y finalmente lo agarró con expresión decidida. Giró el picaporte lentamente, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido agudo... y se encontró mirando a un cuarto de baño de paredes azules.

Suspiró, intentando liberar su tensión mientras observaba el baño. La bañera se extendía en la pared norte de la habitación, cubierta a medias por una cortina semitransparente. A su derecha un retrete, prácticamente limpio, justo en frente de un lavabo y un espejo roto. La chica se acercó al grifo, preguntándose si el agua seguiría llegando limpia a aquel lugar.

El suelo crujió bajo sus pies cuando pisó los pedazos del espejo repartidos de forma desigual por el piso. Intentó girar la manivela para que el agua fluyese... pero el grifo saltó por los aires, y el metal golpeó la frente de Rebecca mientras el agua salia de forma vertical y a presión por el agujero que había dejado.

La joven retrocedió trastabillando, mientras el agua empezaba a empaparle la ropa. Cuando resbaló y cayó al suelo, quedándose sentada y golpeándose el coxis, profirió un grito agudo y se llevo una mano a su espalda. El agua empezó a disminuir su caudal y pronto del grifo no salia mas que un hilo de fluidos que se extendían por momentos.

Rebecca se retorció, dolorida, intentando erguirse después de la caída. Un golpe en esa zona podía ser letal, pero en aquella ocasión, solo le había producido un moratón que la impediría sentarse a gusto en un buen tiempo. Le dolía la cabeza por el golpe con el grifo y estaba empapada hasta las entrañas.

Billy asomó preocupado por la puerta, buscando la mirada de Rebecca, y sus ojos se detuvieron en ella cuando la vio.

-¡Rebecca! ¿Que ha pasado?.-Billy consiguió expulsar las palabras, acercándose a ella al trote.

-Agua...- Levantó los brazos con gesto asqueado, observando el lavabo. Lamentó con todas sus fuerzas haberse reído antes de Billy.- Ha sido... Debe haber alguna cañería rota...

El charcal de la habitación empezaba a profanar el pasillo, y las botas de Billy chasquearon cuando se acuclilló a su lado.

-Qué diablos haces, estás sangrando...

Rebecca se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sorprendida. Cuando el grifo le saltó a la frente, debió haberle hecho un corte o peor, una brecha... no, no le dolía lo suficiente como para ser eso.

La mano apareció manchada de gotitas rojas, acto seguido se levantó intentando mirarse al espejo. Suspiró decepcionada al comprobar que seguía tan roto como cuando lo había encontrado.

Un dolor punzante le recorrió las sienes cuando Billy presionó algo contra su frente. Se quejó, y el hombre retiró un poco la mano, sorprendido.

-No te muevas, es solo papel.- Continuó apretándole la frente, pero Rebecca no volvió a protestar.- He encontrado algunas cosas útiles ahí dentro, no parece que haya ningún infectado.

Rebecca se agarró el pantalón con fuerza cuando Billy colocó otro papel encima del primero. Se suponía que ella era la médica de campo y ahí estaba, siendo sanada, por un corte producido en uno de sus muchos descuidos.

-Sujétalo.- Billy le cedió la venda improvisada y metió la mano en una de sus botas, rebuscando entre la tela.- Aquí está. Mira esto.

Billy le mostró una pequeña llave plateada, de la que colgaba una placa metálica con una chapa. Grabada en ella, los números ocho, dos y cinco.

-La puerta de arriba debe tener combinación.- Dijo el hombre, repasando las cifras.- O eso o hay una caja fuerte escondida por aquí. Si no hubiéramos entrado habríamos tenido que volvernos.

Rebecca frunció el ceño, aguantándose la frente con una de sus empapadas manos.

-Sí, una suerte...

Billy le golpeó la frente con un dedo, y no pudo contener una mueca de dolor.

-Será mejor que nos movamos.- Añadió, sonriendo, y salió al pasillo con la MP40 en alto.

Rebecca se retiró el vendaje de la frente y lo arrojó al suelo. Estaba dolorida, mojada e irritada, pero le agradecía a Billy sus cuidados. Lo siguió, volviendo junto al policía putrefacto, y ascendieron por la escalera hasta el último rellano.

El olor nauseabundo del aire obligó a Rebecca a retroceder, arrugando la nariz, un hedor mezcla de vómito y moho. En el suelo, en posturas irregulares, los cuerpos inertes de los que podían haber sido vecinos de la comunidad, con la ropa rasgada y recubierta de costras de sangre reseca. Uno de ellos parecía bastante peor que los otros, dejando al descubierto el peroné, y con un amasijo de carne por brazo.

Billy desvió la vista hacia la puerta, y Rebecca intentó concentrarse en el mismo sitio. El hombre había sacado la llave de su bota de nuevo, y la introdujo cuidadosamente en la cerradura antes de girarla. Justo arriba, los números cero, dos, cinco invitaban a introducir una nueva combinación. La chica se acercó y colocó la ruedecita giratoria en su lugar correspondiente.

Ocho, dos, cinco...

Oyeron como la puerta se abría, y el aire se volvió soportable gracias al ambiente húmedo del exterior. La tormenta arreciaba, y en pocos segundos estaban empapados por completo. Mientras exploraban, encajaron la puerta a sus espaldas, suavemente.

El olor inconfundible de la lluvia venía acompañado de la brisa marina: la sal de las corrientes costeras era inconfundible. Matel era una comunidad costera, que antaño había sido el hogar de numerosos pescadores.

Desde lo alto, pudieron divisar el resto de la zona. Al agua de la fuente se le había sumado la procedente del cielo, desbordando la peana y aumentando el nivel de las alcantarillas. Los edificios se repartían de forma desigual y en distintos tamaños: apartamentos, pisos, comercios enormes... pero ni rastro de Kenia, Iván o Bob.

Rebecca se llevó los dedos a la frente, palpando el corte. Ya no sangraba, y auguró que pronto empezaría a formarse una postilla. La venda improvisada le había sido muy útil.

-Bueno.- Comenzó Billy, relajando el brazo y dejando la 9mm casi colgando.- Ni rastro del francotirador, ni de la mujer explosivo. ¿Y ahora?

Rebecca frunció el ceño y observó el mar, sin verlo realmente. No había tenido demasiadas esperanzas de encontrar a los demás desde ahí, pero al menos esperaba haber descubierto un monstruo volador enorme -un murciélago, había dicho Kenia- o incluso el cuerpo de alguno de ellos... pero no había ni una sola pista. David les había dicho que se dirigieran al centro comercial, pero le daba tanta rabia volver con las manos vacías...

Dejó de pensar cuando un gemido lastimero la hizo volverse súbitamente.

Por la puerta por la que habían entrado aparecían tres zombis, avanzando hacia ellos con paso tedioso y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Una película viscosa y blanca le recubría los ojos, y extendían las manos ante sus caras con los dedos huesudos como garras.

-Los zombis del rellano...- Murmuró Rebecca, retrocediendo hasta Billy.- ¿no hemos cerrado bien al entrar?

Billy meneó la cabeza como negativa, con la MP40 por delante del torso.

-O nos los cargamos a todos o bajamos de forma alternativa.- Dijo, paseando el punto de mira de un portador del virus a otro.

-¿Alternativa? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No deberíamos gastar munición, aunque tengamos mucha. Vamos a bajar más rápido.- Enfatizó la última frase.- Hay que saltar.

-No creo que importe si gastamos un cargador... ¿¡Saltar?

Rebecca se giró para mirar al borde del edificio, cada vez mas cercano, mientras avanzaban de espaldas hasta él. Los pisos estaban demasiado separados entre si, necesitarían un trampolín o un milagro para llegar hasta el de en frente. Cuando tocaron el bordillo con los talones, Rebecca miró directamente al vacío y tuvo que arrodillarse para deshacer el nudo que empezaba a formarse en su estómago, sin dejar de apuntar a los tres seres que continuaban aproximándose a ellos quejumbrosos y salivando en exceso.

Billy la imitó, como calculando la distancia entre el tejado y el suelo.

-Hay un toldo ahí abajo - Comentó el hombre, sin dejar de mirar al fondo.- y parece que debajo hay un camión con colchones. Que suerte, ¿eh? Como en las películas.

-Billy, esto no es divertido. Disparamos y volvemos por donde vinimos...

Tuvo que dejar de hablar cuando divisó entre los cuerpos de los zombis la puerta por la que quería marcharse. Otras cuatro criaturas, tambaleándose como borrachos, entraban en la azotea moviéndose en su dirección.

Rebecca casi sintió la satisfacción de Billy.

-Cuando cuente tres.- El hombre guardó el arma provisionalmente en el cinturón de sus vaqueros.- Una...

-¡No, espera!

-¡TRES!

No pudo protestar de nuevo, porque Billy ya la agarraba con fuerza y la empujaba en contra de su voluntad hacia el borde del piso. Mientras se precipitaban hacía el vacío, la azotea se alejaba más y más, y los gemebundos zombis no se convirtieron mas que en un borrón que desapareció tras la pared.

Se golpeó contra algo que frenó la caída, y que cedió antes de dejarla caer sobre otro objeto mucho más blando. La respiración se le cortó durante un momento, y la adrenalina la hizo dar unas cuantas bocanadas antes de quedarse completamente inmóvil. Veía el cielo, cubierto de nubes, y las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre ella misma y golpeando las paredes de los edificios. No podía creerse lo que acababa de hacer, y tampoco quería creérselo. Saltar desde una altura de cuatro pisos no era su ideal de diversión. Se quedó bocarriba, apretando la Beretta con una intensidad de la que no era consciente, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Respiraba con dificultad, intentando recuperar los latidos perdidos durante el descenso.

-Bien, ¿no?- La voz de Billy le llegó desde alguna parte a su derecha, y se levantó apoyándose sobre los codos para descubrir su posición. Estaba justo a su lado, sentado sobre un montón de colchonetas y con expresión calmada. Rebecca quiso darle una patada, pero de repente se sintió sin fuerzas.

-Podíamos habernos matado.- Respondió, entornando los ojos. Aunque aquello había sido increíble, era mejor que enfrentarse a siete zombis hambrientos.- Pero gracias, ha estado bien...

-No lo hubiera hecho si no estuviese seguro de cómo íbamos a aterrizar, te lo aseguro.- Billy bajó con un pequeño salto del camión, pasándose la nueve milímetros a la mano izquierda.- Tenemos que reunirnos con el jefe, dijo que iba a esperarnos en el centro comercial.

Rebecca asintió, preparada para abandonar la comodidad del colchón. Tenía que alcanzar a David y llegar hasta los laboratorios.

Mientras recorrían el par de calles que los separaban del centro comercial, Billy miraba a Rebecca, siguiéndola de cerca. Estaba herida y no había parado para volver a revisarle el corte que le atravesaba la frente en su parte izquierda. El pelo se lo cubría casi por completo, así que no podía examinarlo a simple vista. Decidió dejarlo para más tarde.

El gran comercio asomó por la esquina de la última calle, como un acueducto gigante. La planta superior se encontraba en ruinas, y algunos marcos de ventana seguían en pie, sin cristal, dejando pasar la lluvia de un lado a otro de la estructura. La puerta era uno de aquellos aparatos giratorios, del que solo quedaban los hierros. Los cristales se repartían puntiagudos y peligrosos en el suelo, brillando levemente y dejando resbalar por ellos unas cuantas gotas.

Aminoraron la marcha hasta casi caminar, y levantaron el arma preparados para entrar.

-Vale.- Susurró Rebecca, antes de dirigirse a él.- David debe haber atravesado ya. Si pasamos por aquí, llegaremos a las instalaciones de White Umbrella...

-Rebecca.- Interrumpió Billy, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Estás bien?- Vio como Rebecca entreabría la boca, aturdida.- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

-No... no, no te preocupes.- Respondió la chica, meneando levemente la cabeza.- Vamos a pasar esto cuanto antes.

-Hecho.- Billy le sonrió, y ella iluminó media sonrisa en respuesta. No iba a dejar que todo quedara allí, el centro comercial no era más que otro bache. Pronto estarían recogiendo líquidos totalmente desconocidos para él y sus contenedores y abandonando el lugar cagando leches.

Pasaron a través de los oxidados hierros de la puerta giratoria, procurando no rozarse con los pedazos de cristal que aún colgaban de ellos. Sus armas escudriñaban los rincones del interior. No había ninguna luz encendida, y aunque de la planta superior solo quedaban restos, el techo no tenía ni un solo hueco que dejara pasar la luz. Al menos no seguirían mojándose.

Las sombras se alargaban y se estrechaban angustiosamente, aguardando a sus presas...

Billy se adelantó un poco hasta pasar por delante del escaparate de la primera tienda. Dentro, un zombi se tambaleaba bordeando el mostrador del comercio. No parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, asi que se acercó a la puerta de la tienda y la cerró suavemente para evitar que escapase. Supo que Rebecca estaría esperando su informe, asi que retrocedió hasta pegarse a su espalda.

-Aquí también hay.- Susurró, mientras desplazaba la vista hacia las escaleras mecánicas.

-Me lo imaginaba.- Respondió ella, desde atrás.- David dijo que saliéramos por la parte trasera, deberíamos buscar la puerta del almacén.

Billy comprobó que había una bala en la recámara de la MP40 y asintió en silencio.

Rebecca comenzó a andar, casi levitando sobre la capa de residuos que recubría el suelo y él la imitó, siguiendo sus pasos. Sus botas mojadas zumbaban sobre el suelo, el único sonido en el aire. Estar mojados era un incordio, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, y además no ayudaba nada a la hora de moverse sigilosamente.

Billy tuvo que agitar un poco la cabeza para retirar un mechón de pelo molesto de sus ojos... y cuando levantó la vista, descubrió la puerta que buscaban, medio oculta tras las escaleras y escondida en las sombras, invitando a la oscuridad. Un súbito arrebato de alegría le hizo soltar un susurró de júbilo, y Rebecca lo miró, extrañada. El hombre levantó el arma, apuntando el cañón hacía la entrada solo para empleados, y el rostro de Rebecca reflejó la misma alegría que él había experimentado momentos antes.

Se acercaron a la puerta cautelosamente, sin dejar de pasear la vista por los escaparates y buscando algún rastro de David. Hasta el momento solo habían descubierto un par de zombis moviéndose, y ningún cadáver o muestra de disparos en el lugar.

Si ese tipo ha pasado por aquí, es muy discreto...

Billy se quedó apuntando a la inmensidad del hall del comercio, cubriendo las espaldas de Rebecca mientras la chica abría la puerta. Lo último que hubiese faltado es que estuviera cerrada...

-Despejado.

Billy se giró sobre si mismo para encararse a un pasillo que finalizaba curvándose hacia la derecha. El suelo estaba formado por losas de granito de un blanco inmaculado, como si acabaran de pasar un trapo húmedo por todo lo largo del comedor... o como si le hubieran dado un lametazo. Las paredes, de un color amarillo pálido, alojaban en sus partes superiores varias telas de araña hiladas con la maña propia de aquellos insectos.

-¿Quieres que vaya delante?- Preguntó Billy, observándola desde la espalda.

-No hace falta. Cierra la puerta.

Rebecca se adelantó, pegándose a la pared cercana a la esquina, y él se volvió para acatar la orden de la chica. Suspiró, preparándose para lo que iban a encontrarse, antes de cerrar la puerta. Meneó la cabeza y la atrancó finalmente, con el chasquido del cerrojo retumbándole en los oídos.

De repente, oyó a Rebecca quedarse sin respiración, y se giró a tiempo par verla retroceder a trompicones con la pistola en una mano caída, y la otra cubriendo la boca.

-Oh, dios mio...

Billy la alcanzó rápidamente, con la MP40 a pocos centímetros de su cara.

_Que puede haber visto, qué demonios..._

El pasillo detrás de la esquina tenía un aspecto muy distinto del que acababan de recorrer. Donde antes había estado un suelo blanquecino, había ahora unas enormes manchas de sangre, atravesando el suelo horizontalmente y extendiéndose por la pared izquierda hasta el techo.

La pared derecha alojaba una puerta de madera, cerrada aparentemente, y totalmente limpia. En la parte superior de la misma, un pequeño letrero enganchado con un clavo solitario: Servicio de limpieza. Al final, el pasillo giraba a la izquierda.

Y ni un solo cadáver...

La visión del pasillo lo inquietaba profundamente. Un cuerpo, un solo cuerpo del que pudiera proceder toda aquella demostración de matanza... ¿cómo podía haber llegado hasta el techo, a casi dos metros de altura?

Billy avanzó por delante de Rebecca, preocupado. Ahora estaba seguro de que, si David había estado en aquel pasillo, estaba muerto. Más que muerto. En aquel lugar había algo.

Todos sus sentidos le gritaban desesperadamente que retrocediera, que desandara sus pasos y volviera por donde había llegado... pero no tenían otra opción. O eso o salir a un exterior plagado de seres desconocidos para buscar una ruta alternativa que ni siquiera sabían con seguridad si existía.

Miró por encima del hombro a Rebecca, que ya avanzaba tras sus pasos. Se había recuperado de la impresión con rapidez, pero casi podía respirar el miedo que sentía la joven. Empuñaba la Beretta con firmeza, sujetándola con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban tornándose de un color blanco pálido.

No pudieron decir absolutamente nada, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Billy se pegó a la pared, mientras le indicaba a Rebecca que mantuviera la guardia. Asomó tímidamente la cabeza, imaginando criaturas que era imposible que existieran... y descubrió otro pasillo, totalmente a oscuras.

Casi no podía divisar la puerta del fondo, cuya silueta aparecía desdibujada y difuminada en la pared del final debido al incesante intercambio de sombras, por la ausencia de luz. Entrecerró los ojos intentando descubrir algo más, cómo único resultado un par de machas de sangre en forma de estallidos en el suelo.

Rebecca se aproximó a Billy, y ambos entraron con paso firme en el corredor. Sólo pudieron recorrer una cuarta parte antes de que Billy se parase en seco.

Una gota de agua cayó solitaria a un palmo de sus narices, dejando un pequeño charco en el suelo. Estaba lloviendo en el exterior, era normal que hubiese alguna gotera... lo que no encontró normal fue el hilito de fluido que siguió a la gota, desde el techo.

_Joder. Joder, joder._

Levantó la cabeza lentamente y se paralizó. Sus pies se clavaron en el suelo.

Pegado al techo y recubierto por una densa capa de sombras, apareció la criatura. Adhería las cuatro patas acabadas en ganchos en el techo, con sus extremidades deformes. El cuerpo estaba recubierto de una masa carnosa y viscosa, asi como transparente, dejando ver varios huesos astillados en el interior del tronco, conectados entre si por una red infinita de cartílagos flexibles. La cabeza se unía al cuerpo por la columna vertebral, o lo que quedaba de ella. Ni siquiera estaba recubierta de piel. Cuatro pares de ojos se repartían por su cráneo, y la boca no era más que el alojamiento de cientos, miles de incisos puntiagudos y mortíferos que desprendían babas y otros fluidos de los que nunca hubiera oído.

La mente de Billy no pudo aceptar al ser que tenía delante. Umbrella estaba rayando los límites de la locura, ¿en que diablos estaban pensando aquellos tipos cuando creaban tales abominaciones...?

No pudo reaccionar y siguió inmóvil, con las piernas entumecidas y observando al proyecto que tenía delante. La voz de Rebecca interrumpió sus divagaciones.

-Billy...- La primera llamada de la joven le llegó como un susurro prácticamente inexistente, como si se encontraran a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Fue la segunda vez, cuando ella pronunció su nombre con una voz suplicante, casi histérica, que volvió de golpe a la realidad.- ¡Billy!

No quiso pensar nada más. En solo una fracción de segundo, Billy se había encarado a la esquina y estaba sujetando la mano de Rebecca con tanta fuerza que podía habérsela aplastado. Hechó a correr junto a ella, moviendo los brazos arriba y abajo para lograr mayor velocidad, mientras sentía el peso de la criatura al posarse sobre el suelo.

Giró la esquina casi derrapando cuando el rugido hambriento del monstruo inundó toda la zona. No había sitio donde huir, serían comida de araña antes de llegar al final del pasillo...

De repente, una chispa de esperanza iluminó sus ojos.

¡La puerta de la limpieza! Era la única opción que les quedaba. Si estaba cerrada, se había acabado...

Otro rugido.

Billy se abalanzó contra la puerta, cruzando los dedos mentalmente.

_Que esté abierta, que esté abierta... y a ser posible que no haya nada dentro..._

La puerta cedió, estrellándose contra la mole de escobas y fregonas, y esparciéndolas en el suelo mientras Billy cerraba de golpe la madera de nuevo. Se tiró de espaldas contra el suelo, quedando parcialmente sentado en el pequeño espacio del cuarto de las escobas, y tirando del brazo de Rebecca para esconderla entre sus brazos.

Se quedaron los dos muy quietos, a la espera. La luz era escasa, llegando desde un diminuto espacio bajo la puerta. El ruido de las escobas había dado paso a un silencio infinito, solo interrumpido por la respiración entrecortada de ambos.

Los segundos se convirtieron en horas, y la preocupación de Billy no dejaba de aumentar. Si los encontraba podía arrojarse contra el bicho y dejar a Rebecca un lapso de tiempo para huir. ¿Tardaría lo suficiente en devorarlo...?

Las neuronas pararon en seco cuando la luz de debajo de la puerta se tornó sombría. Las pisadas del ser eran lentas, calculadas. Se detuvo ante la puerta, tapando por completo la entrada de luz.

¿Estaba mirando a la puerta, calculando la intensidad con la que debía golpearla para echarla abajo...?

Contuvo la respiración, inmóvil, sin percatarse de que abrazaba a Rebecca con más fuerza, y ella se acurrucaba aún más en su cuerpo; encogiéndose, haciéndose lo más pequeña posible...

De repente, el monstruo reanudó la marcha y el eco de sus pasos volvió a resonar por todo el corredor, cediendo la luz de nuevo al limitado espacio de la puerta.

Siguió avanzando, alejándose, sonando cada vez mas lejano. Un estruendo hizo retumbar el suelo: acababa de derribar la puerta que conectaba con el hall, y se adentraba en él.

Billy no pudo reprimir una sonrisa victoriosa. Al menos olfato no tenía -ni oído, por los visto-, otro fracaso para Umbrella.

Se percató en su júbilo de las manos de Rebecca agarrándole la camiseta y el chaleco, y recordó su cara cuando la empujó hasta la seguridad del cuarto de las escobas. La expresión de Rebecca había sido una máscara de puro terror, rozando la amargura. Sintió una tremenda oleada de tristeza, pero no tenían mucho tiempo. Debían atravesar el almacén antes de que aquella cosa volviese después de comerse algunos zombis.

No era el virus lo único que había escapado del laboratorio de Matel.

-Se ha ido.- Susurró Billy, intentando tranquilizarla.- Es ahora o nunca.

Rebecca alzó el rostro, observándolo a través de sus ojos vidriosos. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos desviaron la vista, y Billy descubrió el rubor en las mejillas de Rebecca.

Era demasiado valiente, joder, con su edad él aún era un chiquillo.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, apoyando una rodilla para levantarse. Ella también se irguió, sacudiéndose un poco las ropas y colocándose un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja.

-Estoy... bien.- Rebecca levantó el pulgar de su mano derecha, con media sonrisa.- Todo lo bien que puede estar alguien que casi sufre un infarto.

-Estás bien.- Billy sonrió, intentando quitarle hierro a la situación.- ¿Y tú eres la agente especial de entrenamiento cualificado?

Rebecca rió, y Billy se unió a ella. Eran aquellos momentos de descanso los que los alejaban de la locura y los ataques de histeria, los que evitaban que se tirase al suelo para cubrirse la cabeza con las manos. Ya lo habían descubierto en la mansión Arklay, y ahora también les estaba sirviendo.

Pronto guardaron silencio, conscientes del escaso tiempo del que disponían. Tenían que moverse, salir de aquel cuarto reducido, encontrar a David, el laboratorio y largarse.

Billy volvió a empuñar la MP40, decidido.

_Vamos allá..._


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

David llegó jadeante al edificio. Durante el trayecto tuvo que enfrentarse a varios portadores del virus y, para ahorrar munición, tuvo que evitar a otros muchos, escabulléndose entre los cuerpos putrefactos. La lluvia no tenía pinta de parar pronto, las nubes cubrían el cielo cada vez con más intensidad, girando en remolino y esparciendo sus gotas, mezclándolas con las volutas del aire y desplazándolas de un lugar a otro. El viento se había intensificado, zarandeando los árboles que adornaban las calles con cada vez más fuerza. La lluvia caía en ángulo, y aunque se encontraba bajo el techillo sobre la puerta, el agua seguía empapándolo hasta la altura de las rodillas.

David posó una de sus manos en la puerta, intentando recuperar el aliento, mientras le echaba un vistazo. La cerradura estaba visiblemente forzada; dos, tres disparos de un arma del calibre 9mm habían sido suficientes para hacerla ceder.

Apretó su camisa, retorciéndola con las manos para intentar eliminar el exceso de agua. Poco después se encontraba en la entrada de la azotea, preparado para buscar el mínimo rastro que le condujera hasta Bob y los demás. Desenfundó la radio y apretó el botón de la izquierda con el pulgar antes de empezar a hablar.

-Hola, aquí David, ¿me recibe alguien?  
Silencio.

-Hola, aquí David. ¿Hola?

Desistió a los pocos segundos, exhalando un profundo suspiro. Ni siquiera podía contactar con Rebecca desde allí, parecía que la tormenta empeoraba las señales. Levantó la vista al cielo y avanzó hasta el exterior. El agua lo recubrió de nuevo y él entornó los ojos, aceptándolo como un obstáculo más.

Caminó varios pasos antes de erguirse y observar en todas las direcciones. Según la información de Rebecca, aquella terraza debía estar ocupada por un murciélago monstruoso y feroz que sería capaz de desgarrarle el pecho sin que él siquiera se percatase de su presencia. En cambio aquel energúmeno había sido sustituido por una enorme mancha negruzca atravesando desde el medio del piso hasta el borde izquierdo. Tendido sobre ella, un rifle de francotirador... el arma de Iván.

Miró a ambos lados antes de caminar hacia ella y tomarla entre sus manos. A pesar de estar expuesto a la lluvia, seguía tibio. Comprobó la recámara y observó con satisfacción que contaba con tres disparos más. Se la colgó del cinturón y se propuso observar desde el borde de la azotea. Se dirigió hacia allí lentamente. El peso de la Dragunov le reconfortaba, pero debía guardarla para devolvérsela a Iván si continuaba vivo...

Llegó al final y observó el vacío con disgusto. ¿Qué posibilidades había? Un murciélago enorme había alcanzado al grupo y se los había tragado de un bocado, fin de la historia. Quizá alguno había logrado escabullirse, quizá no. Pensar con optimismo no iba a hacer que continuaran vivos.

Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, mientras sopesaba las opciones que tenía a continuación. Tres personas, con solo un puñado de granadas y pequeñas pistolas... aunque encontrase a otro de los del grupo, probablemente estaría herido... o infectado, quedarse y completar la misión era un despropósito. Las cosas se habían tornado muy negras y ni siquiera habían llegado a los laboratorios, solo un poco de tiempo y el plan entero se había ido al garete.

Abrió los ojos súbitamente cuando recordó a Rebecca. Debía ir a buscarla y salir de allí cuanto antes.

_El centro comercial. Los mandé allí..._

Se giró y bajó las escaleras saltando los escalones de tres en tres.

_Ya estoy allí Rebecca, ya llego..._

Atravesó la puerta de la entrada, encaró el callejón... y la sangre se le heló en las venas.

_No puede ser..._

Delante de él se alzaba un portador del virus; no uno cualquiera... andaba como un borracho, tal y como los demás, pero era apreciable que su corpulencia era bastante mayor que el resto de zombis a los que se había enfrentado. Estaba prácticamente intacto, sólo uno de los hombros de colgaba, dejando un brazo inservible...

Bob.

David retrocedió, negando con la cabeza y apretando las manos. Cómo era posible, en tan poco tiempo... Iba a tener que matarlo; rematarlo, no había vuelta atrás. Dejarle en aquel estado sólo retrasaría su marcha hacia el centro comercial y el descanso del chico.

Lo conocía desde hacia poco tiempo, pero David pudo ver el potencial de Bob en cuanto coincidieron por primera vez. Sus reflejos eran increíbles, podía detectar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba una mosca solo oyendo el zumbar de sus alas. Su mirada mostraba una expresión decidida, una determinación enmascarada en unos ojos penetrantes y azulados que ahora no eran más que una película viscosa. Un relámpago de nostalgia lo hizo estremecerse.

_Descansa en paz..._

Y mientras Bob levantaba su único brazo servible y gemía acercándose a David, este alzó el arma y apretó el gatillo.

-Rebecca, ¿qué haces?

La chica salió de su ensimismamiento de pronto y encontró a Billy observándola ansioso, con una mano en la cadera. Suspiró, y se encaminó a la estantería que había estado revisando antes.

-No te pares.- Le dijo, bajando una caja de cartón y retirando el celo.

Rebecca miró el cajón a sus pies.

Cuando abandonaron la seguridad del cuarto de las escobas, Billy y ella continuaron por el pasillo hasta el almacén de detrás. Encontraron unas escaleras que probablemente les hubieran conducido a la zona de las oficinas, pero prefirieron no arriesgarse y continuar mientras la "araña" continuaba merendándose a los zombis del hall. La radio había dejado de funcionar del todo, la estática había sido sustituida por un penetrante silencio. Aquello era un tremendo fastidio, no podía contactar con David para decirle que casi estaban llegando...

Billy mostraba una expresión agria desde los pasillos. Era evidente que algo le preocupaba (sin contar a la araña devora-hombres con la que habían tratado minutos antes), y a ella también.

Fuera lo que fuere que Billy estaba pensando, pronto le preguntaría por ello.

El almacén del centro comercial era el perfecto refugio de supervivencia: cientos de cajas con latas de conservas, electrónica, y otro tipo de recursos. La pega era el corte de luz...

Billy sugirió pararse a repostar, y Rebecca afirmó que era lo más coherente. Todo lo que pudieran conseguir les sería útil.

Arrastró las manos hasta el cajón y levantó un par de libros para observar el fondo. Nada de utilidad.

Volvió a colocar los libros en su sitio, recogió una caja nueva de la estantería de en frente.

-¡Bingo!

Billy se volvió mientras Rebecca sacaba una escopeta de seis cartuchos de la caja de cartón.

-Una M3, ¿eh? Tienes buen gusto.- Billy se acercó a ella para coger la escopeta.- Y está descargada, genial... ¿No hay algunos cargadores por ahí?

Rebecca se volvió para mirar la caja y suspiró.

-Vacío...

Billy chasqueó la lengua.

-Hay que joderse...

-Guárdala. No sabemos si más adelante encontraremos algunos.- Sugirió Rebecca, colocando la caja junto a la puerta. Billy estaba quitándose el cinturón cuando lo miró de nuevo.- ¿Qué haces?

-Una cincha.- La escopeta colgaba ahora de su espalda.- Deberíamos irnos ya.

Se dio media vuelta y apoyó la mano en el picaporte para salir al exterior, pero Rebecca tenía otra cosa en mente.

-Billy.- Llamó. Él la miró, confuso.

-¿Qué?

-Algo te inquieta.- Le dijo, colocándose el pelo tras la oreja.

Billy agachó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-Me preguntaba... qué había sido de tu amigo. El hombre latino, me refiero.

Rebecca siguió mirándolo, curiosa. ¿Qué quería decir?

-David... está esperándonos al otro lado de esa puerta. Tú mismo lo oíste.

El hombre se acercó, apoyando sendas manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Luego le dedicó una mirada firme.

-La araña estaba en mitad del pasillo.

Rebecca inspiró profundamente.

-Quizá cuando el pasó la araña no estaba. Eso es, cuando el vino esa cosa estaba en algún otro lugar...

-Rebecca.- Le dijo el hombre, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.- Seamos realistas.

Luego la soltó y se quedó de pie delante de ella.

La mirada de Rebecca se perdió momentáneamente, más allá del suelo. Sin embargo, su expresión siguió mostrando serenidad.

Billy hizo ademán de soltar una disculpa, pero ella fue mas rápida y pasó a su lado para abrir la puerta.

-Vámonos.- Ordenó, mientras giraba el picaporte.


End file.
